


Duchess

by PoorQueequeg



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brother/Sister - Freeform, F/M, Incest, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorQueequeg/pseuds/PoorQueequeg
Summary: “Are you mine?” he asks, his voice husky and cracked with desire.“Yes,” Rey tells him in a forlorn voice and he exhales a shuddering breath.“Tell me,” he implores, leaning closer to brush his nose against hers.“I'm yours Ben,” she gasps. “We don't need anyone else.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Reylo Sin Anthology last year, although in the end I didn't participate and it's been sitting on my computer ever since. I'm posting it now to cheer the perverts up. It's out of character, incestuous and very unnecessary. Canon events are altered to make the premise jive, yes, I know it's all very implausible. There are probably a lot of errors too, it's been gathering dust on my hard drive all this time after all. If you are not interested in an incest fic, do not read this and if you do read it, please don't complain to me about how you don't like incest. I know this is a troubling subject and why it's taboo. Mostly I wrote this to test myself, to see if I could pull it off. What can I say? I'm a degenerate. I don't plan on writing any more Reylo, maybe after the next movie if I'm inspired or have time or the inclination but that seems doubtful at this point in time. If you're still reading this blathering message, thanks I hope you enjoy the fic. I'll tell you now, the ending kind of sucks but ho hum. Comments as always are loved and adored. XXX PQ

For the longest time, her earliest memories were so vague that Rey wasn't sure they were even real. As the years went by, it became more than half her lifetime since those memories were made and when she looked back on them, they were hazy and distorted like the shimmering heat over the endless Jakku dunes.

 

Those days are over now but when she looks at Kylo Ren, something in his eyes reminds her of the haze of that Jakku heat. At first she isn't sure quite what it is that he's showing her but as it becomes clear, a slow smile spreads across her face. Now she sees some of those memories more clearly than she can recall on her own but they are still hazy, remembering through someone else like looking at the sky reflected on the surface of a lake, distorted by the ripples of their emotions and experiences.

 

Before she was born, her brother had felt the jealousy swelling inside of him like the child in his mother's belly. It was proof that they didn't want him, that he wasn't good enough and oh, how he hated that bump. It was a surprise then, that when she finally came, all Ben Solo saw when he looked into that crib was his own heart. A tiny, vulnerable creature with a mop of dark hair like his own and when she opened her eyes to look at him for the very first time, he felt something stir inside of him he'd never imagined he could feel.

 

And when she was a little girl, he would sit her on his knee while he played dejarik with Chewbacca on the Falcon. He called her sweetheart, like their father called their mother, told her she was his lucky charm as he smiled down into those big brown eyes of hers and basked in the affection they radiated back at him.

 

It was unexpected, for that angry, lonely boy to love that child like he did. And he did love her, more than his own life, loved her enough that when she was gone it was as if his own life had ended. That was the day Ben Solo died and Kylo Ren was born.

 

It is a twisted tale of loss and betrayal to bitter to dwell on for long, the pain of their reunion almost worse than their separation. It's easier now, with that light of hers filling up all the dark places inside of him, like his darkness hides the things inside of her that she would rather forget. They are together again, and he's never going to let anyone hurt her. The future is all he thinks on now. He has his heart back and things are going to be different, for both of them.

 

Now when he plays dejarik, she's his opponent rather than his good luck charm – she's been both those things in their recent history but whatever the circumstances, she's always been his mascot, his reason.

 

Rey peers at him over the rim of her cup, a wicked gleam in her eye as she leans forward to tap at the console. It is endlessly amusing to her, to watch the Supreme Leader of the First Order furrow his brow in concentration as he battles a Jakku scavenger in a child's game. He observes with apparent detachment as her Rancor stomps forward and crushes his Wampa's head in its holographic claws. Rey smirks victoriously as it lets out a pitiful yowl before crashing to the board and vanishing.

 

Kylo quirks a brow, the only movement on his face the slight flare of his nostrils as her laughter floats across the table. He lets his eyes flick up and down her smiling face, his own schooled into that scowl that terrifies so many people but which Rey currently finds more amusing than anything.

 

She worries her teeth on the rim of her cup and drums her painted fingernails against the edge of the console as he gently leans forward and punches the controls in response. Rey's grin slips as she watches his Bantha trudge forward and spear her Rancor through the gut, the tinny sound of its death rattle emanating from a speaker hidden beneath the table. Kylo relishes the way her gloating expression morphs into a scowl as a discordant electric fanfare announces his victory.

 

“How? You!” she sputters as the holographic figures on the console flicker and disappear. He chuckles, leaning back against the couch and folding his arms across his chest.

 

“I win,” he informs her smugly and Rey huffs indignantly.

 

“Cheater,” she accuses, glaring at him and his smile grows.

 

“How did I cheat?” Kylo queries in that low rumbling voice of his. Her grip tenses around her cup and she narrows her eyes at him, casting her gaze up and down him suspiciously. He clutches his hand over his heart, his expression wounded like a kicked Ewok cub and she huffs. A monster should not possess such a face. Rey flicks her hair out of her eyes and turns her head away in mock petulance that only makes his smile grow. “Fair's fair,” he drawls in a teasing tone. “Time to pay up.”

 

“I've got nothing to pay you with,” she informs him smugly, crossing her arms in a mirror of his own pose. Kylo Ren quirks his lip and regards her thoughtfully.

 

“Then pay me in kind,” he suggests with a leer and Rey narrows her eyes at him. He just smirks and leans a little closer. “Give me a kiss,” he demands with a kind of overbearing smugness Rey is not certain comes from being Supreme Leader or merely the older brother. She throws her hands up and lets out an exaggerated sigh.

 

He watches as she folds her knees up under herself and stretches towards him, hands gripping the sides of the table for purchase. As she leans forward, the fabric of her evening gown clings to her slim frame appealingly and not for the first time he considers what a pretty picture she paints. As she should. He won't have her cavorting around in rags, no, never again. He leans closer in anticipation and lets his gaze fall to her lips, full and pink and inviting, her lashes fluttering closed as she presses the most grudging of kisses to the corner of his mouth.

 

“Hmmm,” he mumbles as he pulls back, regarding her disapprovingly.

 

“What?” she asks sulkily and his brow furrows. Rey looks at him askance as his eyes narrow, sensing a ripple in the Force but she is not quick enough to resist when a moment later his arms surge forward to grab at her. She shrieks and bats feebly at his chest as he drags her across the dejarik table, kicking and squealing as he pins her onto the couch and jabs at her armpits with his big fingers.

 

“No!” she sputters, his deep laugh echoing around the room as he tickles her without mercy. “Be-en please!” she cries, flailing beneath him and twisting around to smack him on the side of the head.

 

“Don't be a sore loser,” he chides, pinning her arms on either side of her head and oh, if he isn't gratified by how she squirms.

 

“Monster,” Rey tells him indignantly, twitching beneath his grip and kicking her leg against him. “Oh!” she chirps, peering over his shoulder as her foot connects with his cup and sends it tumbling over the edge of the table. Her hand shoots out and she freezes it mid air, but not before a good part of the contents spill out onto the carpet below. “Kriff!” she huffs. “Sorry.”

 

“It's alright,” Kylo assures her with a smile, releasing his grip on her and sitting back to allow her to some room. Rey slides across his lap and calls the cup to her hand, shifting her legs so that she's perched on his knee. Kylo lets his arms loop loosely around her waist, gazing at her with an indulgent smile as the sound of a service droid buzzes in his ears. Rey's eyes track its passage across the floor as it approaches and sets to cleaning up the spill, turning to him with a crooked smile.

 

“I'll get you another one,” she says and he nods but when she moves to stand, his arms tighten around her.

 

“Uh,” he utters and she turns to look him in the eye. He smiles lazily and taps his finger to his lips. Rey narrows her eyes a little but she smiles anyway. “Like you mean it,” Kylo urges and her smile grows wider and more indulgent before she leans closer and presses her mouth against his. He hums happily as she kisses him, a sweet, gentle thing that lasts only a moment before she pulls away.

 

“Happy?” she asks and he nods.

 

“Yes,” he tells her and she smiles again, that sweet, dazzling thing that makes him grin like an idiot.

 

He keeps grinning after her as she slides off his knee and pads across the floor towards the table, the remnants of their dinner still laid out across it. His eyes take in the shape of her beneath her dress, a flimsy, showy thing that he knows she only wears because he gave it to her. And he wants to give her everything. His lonely, precious light, how she wants her family more than anything else in the galaxy.

 

She meets his eyes, smiling at him again and he lets out a soft sigh of contentment. Now they're a family again, just like they should have always been.

 

“Do you want any of this?” she asks, gesturing at the dishes on the table as she pours wine into his cup and he pouts his lips, shaking his head at her gently. “I'll call the droid,” she tells him, setting the carafe down and leaning backwards to tap at a panel on the wall.

 

“Thank you,” he tells her as she hands him his drink, his arm snaking around her hips as he sips it. She ruffles his hair, leaning down to press a silly raspberry kiss on the top of his head before she turns back to the table. “Muh?” Kylo chuffs at her, frowning catching her hand as she steps away.

 

“I want these,” Rey explains, slipping out of his grip and scurrying across the room to retrieve the grapes before the droid can clear them away. He nods and sips his wine, opening his arm as she returns to the couch and urging her back down onto his lap while the droid enters and sets about clearing the table. “You want one?” Rey asks, proffering him a single grape and he opens his mouth to accept it. Her eyes crinkle at the corners as she happily chews and he strokes his hand down the back of her head, sipping his wine and basking in her contentment. He has razed cities to the ground for this girl and she is the only person in the galaxy that will ever see him this way, so he plans to enjoy it.

 

“I can't wait to get down there,” she tells him, gesturing at the viewport with her chin, her fingers plucking another grape from the plate on her lap. He turns to take in the view, the screen filled with the glittering lights of Coruscant above. Between them lies the fleet, drifting in a slow orbit around the planet and small ships buzzing between the destroyers like tiny insects around a hive.

 

“I'm not sure what you're expecting,” he tells her softly, brushing her hair back from her cheek so that he can better see her profile. “It's crowded and dirty and.....it isn't very green.” Rey hitches a shoulder.

 

“But it's Coruscant,” she says with barely repressed glee. Kylo nods in understanding and takes a slow sip of his drink. They'll hardly have time for the kind of mindless jaunt they'd both enjoy, the kind where he'd show her all the things she should already have seen if she'd lived the life they were born to. How different things could have been. He turns his gaze back to the lights outside the viewport and takes a thoughtful breath. There will be time for that yet – this will all be over soon enough he muses, his expression growing more severe as he considers the days ahead.

 

“You're nervous,” Rey comments and he tilts his head to one side.

 

“Apprehensive maybe,” he replies and she nods. Tomorrow is the first day of negotiations, the beginning of the end of the war. Kylo stares into his cup and swirls the contents around.

 

“Isn't this what you wanted?” Rey asks and he sighs, a long deep breath in and out.

 

“I suppose,” he mumbles into his cup, because it is and it isn't. Whatever he's done, it only really means something to him now that she's here. Rey stares at the grapes and flicks her nail against a bare stalk. “I want to take you to Naboo,” he tells her softly, tucking her hair behind her ear. “You'd like it there.” Rey blinks and nods ever so slightly. “And I want to finish your training, find you a nice crystal for your lightsaber.”

 

“I want two blades,” she utters with a wistful sigh. Kylo drums his fingertips against her hip and quirks his lip.

 

“Yes,” he agrees, cupping the back of her head. She smiles at him, her eyes misting over slightly as she senses something unspoken lingering in his thoughts.

 

“What is it?” she prods gently, leaning closer and pouting her lips at him in a mild, coaxing gesture.

 

“You're going to be brilliant,” she assures him, looking him in the eye with an earnest smile.

 

“Now that I've got you,” he tells her and her smile grows so wide, her eyes crinkle at the corners.

 

“My Ben,” she murmurs, the only person left in this galaxy that will ever call him that name and live. His fingers trace slow patterns up and down her back, tickling touches that make her sigh and kiss him again all over his face, on the lids of his eyes, on the tip of his nose. Rey snakes her arms around his torso and he leans back to let her burrow into his embrace, tucking her head under his chin and squeezing his arms around her tightly. His poor, lonely girl, starved of affection, what does she know about love except what he shows her? And he shows her that he loves her, that he wants her, that he'd do anything for her. The droid is long gone now and they are alone once more. He presses a kiss to her temple and they stay that way for a long time, entwined under the viewport as the glittering lights of Coruscant drift slowly by.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

“We should go to bed soon,” Rey says eventually, her voice muffled against his hair. She pulls back, shifting in his lap and brushing it out of his eyes with gentle fingers.

 

Kylo blinks at her lazily and rubs his thumb against her bicep, his eyes tracking the soft swell of her breast where the strap of her dress has slipped down her arm.

 

“Hmm,” he mumbles in assent as he catches it on his finger and slides it back up over her shoulder, idly rubbing the pad of his index finger against her collarbone for a moment. His other has come rest against her thigh, exposed now as she sits astride his hips and his thumb moving in slow circles against her skin. He doesn't really want to move, doesn't want this evening to end only to wake up and face what lies ahead. Right then he wants to stay curled up with her pressed close against him. Like it should be, just the two of them. “We don't need anyone else,” Kylo tells her and she nods.

 

“It's just us now,” she says.

 

“Yes,” Kylo utters, blinking as she leans forward and gives him a gentle kiss. He closes his eyes and kisses her back, a soft, slow thing, a gentle press of his lips against hers, earnest and devoted.

 

“Come on,” Rey urges, sliding off his lap and tugging his hand. He ambles along behind her as she leads him across the floor, squeezing her fingers before they part ways and disappear into their own rooms. Inside he begins to strip off his clothes, staring at his big empty bed as her voice drifts through the open door.

 

“You know,” she calls. “Hux says.....”

 

He snorts. “You shouldn't listen to Hux,” he interrupts as he pulls a pair of loose sleeping pants over his hips. He doesn't have to see her face to feel the roll of her eyes. He bundles up his clothes and drops them into the refresher, glancing through the open bedroom door across the hall. His eyes catch on a sliver of light reflected in the tall vanity mirror on the far wall of Rey's room and a flash of skin as she steps across the floor.

 

“Hux says if you're the Emperor,” she tells him as she moves around the foot of her bed. He blinks, but he doesn't look away, just lets his gaze soak up the sight of her bare back, the curve of her waist, the flare of her hip and the round swell of her backside before it disappears beneath the fabric of her nightgown. “Then that makes me a duchess.” She turns and pads towards her bedroom door, regarding him with a playful expression.

 

“You want to be a duchess?” he quips, dragging his gaze from her bare feet up to her eyes. She's grinning.

 

“Imagine!” she chuckles. “The Jakku scavenger is a duchess.” At her broad grin, Kylo smiles and takes a step closer.

 

“Would you like that?” he queries mildly.

 

“I think it's ridiculous,” she assures him and he pouts at her indulgently, brushing her hair out of her face.

 

“Well good,” he agrees, prodding the tip of her nose and heading towards the fresher. “Because you shouldn't let Hux put ideas in your head.” He pads into the bathroom, his voice echoing around the tiles as he continues. “He's ambitious. He'll say anything if it will get him what he wants,” he tells her as she slips into the room beside him, sinking down onto the edge of the bath to give her space. He squeezes some toothpaste onto his brush and stretches his arm to do the same for Rey. “He thinks if you're a duchess, then maybe he can be your duke,” he warns. She seems to deflate a little at his words so he brings his hand up to cup her face. “You're lovely but you're too good for the likes of him.”

 

“You assume that I would have him,” Rey tells him petulantly shoving her toothbrush into her mouth.

 

“Well I'm glad to hear you say that,” Kylo tells her. “Because I wouldn't give you to Hux if he was the last man in the universe.”

 

“Gib me?” Rey mocks around a mouthful of toothpaste, pulling her toothbrush out from between her teeth and pointing it at him. “I'm not a chattel to be given,” she chides and the look she gives him makes him glad it is just a toothbrush she is wielding and not a lightsaber.

 

It is a scene from the life they were meant to have, each pretending like all the intervening years had not taken this mundane domesticity from them as they go about the same nightly rituals that go on for trillions of people the galaxy over. But the truth is, they are not like other people. Other people don't share each other's emotions, don't hear each other's thoughts or dream each other's dreams like they do. Other men don't murder their fathers and wage war on their mothers, for the memory of a sister lost to them all.

 

As she turns back to the sink, Kylo stares at the long expanse of her thigh where she stands beside him, her slender form swamped by her rumpled and ill fitting tunic. _His_ tunic. As sleepwear goes it isn't very regal or luxurious, but she tells him it's comfy and he can't deny it's an utterly charming sight. The sleeves are rolled up her arms and the hem hangs in a crooked line across the curve of her backside, the swell of her breast just visible between the half buttoned clasp that runs down her front.

 

“Hmm vats angry,” he tells her as he cleans his teeth, a circle of white blue foam lining his mouth as he talks.

 

“Hmmm?” Rey chirps with raised eyebrows, tracking his gaze down a to large purple bruise on her thigh. “Oh,” she mumbles around the sonic-toothbrush buzzing against her teeth. “Vibwobwade,” she explains and he nods.

 

“Huh,” he grouses before he stands up and hustles her to one side so he can spit in the sink. “I don't like you sparring with the stormtroopers when I'm not around,” he complains as he rinses his mouth, not missing the roll of her eyes in the mirror. “Don't roll your eyes at me,” he scowls and she averts her eyes as he turns towards her.

 

“If fine,” she tells him around her toothbrush. “You shoob see the sate ob him.” Kylo rubs a towel across his chin and passes it between his palms as he looks her up and down.

 

“Did you hurt him?” he queries and Rey's nostrils flare, a wicked glint flashing across her eyes. Kylo chuffs in amusement, a fond smile spreading across his face as she shuffles towards the sink to rinse away the toothpaste.

 

“Maybe if we wake up early enough tomorrow, we can spar for a bit,” he suggests, catching her gaze in the mirror. Rey grins and splashes water on her face.

 

“Alright,” she quips mischievously as she turns towards him, plucking the towel from his hands and patting her face dry. “If you think you can handle it,” she mocks, eyes flicking up and down his bare torso. Kylo puffs his chest out and flexes the muscles in his arms but Rey just quirks a brow as though to convey that she's singularly unimpressed.

 

“Big words for such a little girl,” he leers but she just shrugs and stuffs the towel back onto the rail behind him.

 

“You forget,” she gloats, prodding him in the chest with one finger. “I know your greatest weakness.”

 

“You think you do,” Kylo mocks. Rey smirks and pokes him low in the stomach, a single spot just above his hip that makes him flinch.

 

“Ha-ah!” her brother gasps in shock, his hands shooting out to seize her wrists before she can torture him any further. She yelps and tugs against him, gritting her teeth and grunting as she tries to squirm out of his grip. “That was unwise,” he growls, looming over her.

 

“I'm terrified,” she assures him, the little Jakku scavenger laughing in Kylo Ren's face. Kylo steps closer with a menacing scowl and scoops her giggling form up into his arms, tossing her up into the air for a brief moment. Rey chuckles as he growls and mouths at her neck in a mockery of savagery, hanging onto him to avoid falling on her ass. As if he would let her fall. In this position he can feel the soft fuzz of her pubic hair ticking the skin of his stomach, can smell the vague minty fresh of her toothpaste. She's not a baby any more, even if he is intent on treating her like one but something in her smile renders him completely stupid. She doesn't seem to mind it all that much. Rey leans back and looks him in the eye, smiling at him affectionately. They've both spent their lives being so lonely.

 

“Time for bed,” he murmurs and she just nods sleepily and lays her head on his shoulder. Kylo leans his cheek against the top of her head, hesitating for a moment before he turns out of the bathroom and carries her down the hall.

 

When he reaches her bed, he leans down and she clings to him tightly as he uses one arms to tug her pillows down from the headboard. She sighs as he sets her on the mattress and pulls the comforter out of the way so she can slide her legs underneath.

 

“Hmm, come here,” Kylo murmurs, reaching out and looping his fingers around her ankle. His other hand spreads out across the bruise on her thigh and Rey blinks, twisting her hips to give him better access. She knows what he's going to do and they don't speak, sitting silently together for a long time as the Force moves between them. This act comes more easily to him now that she's here, her presence restoring more than just long forgotten memories. It's nice, the two of them together, exploring the Force in their own way. Not dark and not light, but somewhere more comfortably gray. They make their own rules.

 

“Thank you,” she murmurs when it's over, the dull ache in her leg all gone now and her skin smooth and clear as though there was never any bruise at all.

 

“You're welcome,” he tells her softly, looking her in the eye as his palm strokes idly up and down the place where her injury was. Rey blinks sleepily, her soft sigh touching a place deep inside of him where no-one else seems able to reach. He's transfixed by the sight of her laid out before him, his eyes lingering on where the hem of her nightdress rides up the back of her thighs. She's precious and beautiful and he's not a machine. She's so lovely, and she's everything to him, always was, always will be. Rey rolls onto her back and slides her feet under the covers and he cannot prevent his gaze from falling on the shadowy patch between her thighs that peeks at him as she slides down the bed.

 

Kylo clenches his jaw and wills away the thoughts that creep into his head lest she senses them. He gulps hard, pulling his hand away and yanking the bedsheet up to cover her. He worries his lower lips with his teeth, aware of the heady sound of her breath as she shifts on the bed beside him. His eyes fall closed and he sways as she strokes his hair back behind his ear.

 

“Stay here tonight?” she implores quietly and he swallows hard. “I'd sleep better with you.” He looks into her eyes and holds his breath.

 

“You're not a baby any more Rey,” he says, clenching his fist and rubbing the pad of his thumb hard across his knuckles.

 

“No, Ben,” she murmurs. He's still like a stone as she twists on the bed and pushes up onto her hands. The bedsheet rumples as she moves, sliding down to reveal her thighs. He doesn't know what to think or to feel as she sits upright, her legs parted enough to reveal that place he finds so compelling and this time he doesn't force himself to look away.

 

She strokes his hair, stares at his profile as though willing him to look at her and he feels her gaze boring into him. It's been a lifetime since he experienced the tenderness they share. It seems like an eternity before she speaks and he closes his eyes, unwilling to relinquish the feeling of her fingertips stroking gently against his scalp. “Love you,” she tells him in a soft voice and he exhales raggedly. He can't help himself, he can't stop his gaze drifting across her body and dwelling on the nest of curls that peek out from beneath her tunic. His tunic. It would be so easy so stroke his hand down the inside of her thigh, to feel how smooth and soft her skin is. They sit in silence for a long minute, the silence punctuated only by the sound of their breathing and the rush of his heartbeat in his ear.

 

They're not like other people. He thinks back to the image of his own bed in the other room, empty and uninviting while she's in here, soft and warm and welcoming. He is Kylo Ren. He can do whatever he wants.

 

“Alright,” he tells her, the tension melting out of him at the smile that spreads across her face. She shuffles to one side, disappearing under the covers and he takes a deep breath, staring at the empty space on the mattress beside her for a heartbeat before he slips in after her.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Hmm,” Rey chirps, nestling her head against her pillow and snuggling down. He works his jaw back and forth for a moment until she shimmies a little closer and his hand comes to rest on the curve of her waist.

 

“Turn over,” he says softly and she smiles, turning onto her side so that he can snuggle up close behind her. Rey hums in contentment as she presses back against him, adjusting the pillows as one arm snakes underneath her and the other wraps over her shoulders. Kylo presses his nose into her hair and inhales the scent of her, relishing the warm press of her back against his chest.

 

“This is nice,” she murmurs, pressing a kiss against his forearm and nuzzling against his bicep.

 

“Yes,” Kylo agrees, closing his eyes as the round curve of her ass tucks into the crook of his hips. He doesn't stop himself from folding his legs under hers, spooning neatly around her and stroking his thumb across her arm. She places her hand on his and presses a kiss on his fingers, the soft hush of her breath lulling him into a tranquil place.

 

“On Jakku it was always so cold at night,” she tells him in a faraway voice and his brow furrows as her memories dance across his eyes. “I used to pretend someone was there with me, holding me.”

 

“I've got you now,” he breathes, pressing his face into her hair and squeezing her tight.

 

“Promise you won't let me go,” she implores. Kylo seeks out the shell of her ear with his lips and presses a kiss there.

 

“I never will,” he replies and she sighs. He lifts his head a little way as she shifts in his arms, her hands coming down on top of his and craning her neck towards him.

 

“Do you love me?” she asks quietly and he closes his eyes, pressing his lips to the side of her nose.

 

“More than my life,” he assures her gravely and she lets out a deep breath, the action making her backside press more firmly against his crotch. He swallows. He's hard against her, for her and not for the first time. It doesn't seen to frighten her and he wonders how she truly feels about it. To him it is a sensation at once frightening and wonderful, his feelings for her compulsive and bewildering. Women are not a total mystery to him, complicated and confusing as they may be. In his life there's been more than one strange female creature that revelled in the attention of men like Kylo Ren, dangerous, powerful men. But this doesn't feel like that, this feels...sweet, pure somehow. She's so beautiful and he loves her so much it aches. The only woman he has ever really loved is the one he cannot have.

  
Rey's fingertips move back and forth through the rough fuzz of hair on his arm, and she squirms a little in his embrace. Her tunic is bunched up around her waist and when she slides his hand downward, he inhales a sharp breath as he feels her skin beneath his palm. She nudges her nose against his chin.

 

“Tickle me,” she implores in a whining tone just like she did when she was five years old. He'd hold her then, stroking his fingertips up and down her arm until she fell asleep. “Mmm please,” she pleads and he groans, a low rumbling growl from his throat that is neither assent nor refusal. He lets his fingers begin to trail across her waist and over her stomach in slow strokes. Rey hums in happiness and wriggles against the pillow, turning her face away from him and sinking down into the pillow.

 

His mind reaches out for her now and she doesn't resist, but it's a two street between them. As he breathes in her emotions, Rey can sense all his longing and all his trepidation. She smiles and lifts his hand to her lips, a willing apprentice to this experience. She loves him. She trusts him. She just wants to be close to him. Kylo smiles into her hair.

 

There is no hurry, his hands keep stroking across her stomach and he savors every touch. Rey hums and pushes back against him, she doesn't know why but it feels like the right thing to do. He gulps but doesn't pull away as his erection presses against the back of her thighs, their skin separated only by the thin fabric of his pants.

 

They haven't done anything wrong, he tells himself. He can stop, he will stop if she doesn't like it. Her breath hitches as his thumb brushes underneath one breast, again and again. It is a cautious, timid touch – he, Kylo Ren, who is not afraid of anything. He leans closer to press a kiss to her cheek until she groans and pushes his hand higher. As his palm closes around the soft mound, Rey inhales, turning her face towards him and when he rests his mouth against hers she kisses him.

 

They are slow, sensual touches, nothing hurried or demanding. In that moment his mind can conceive of no alternative to this situation, he wants to give her everything she wants but there is no man alive that he will tolerate touching her. She radiates happiness as he caresses her and it doesn't feel wrong. It feels good.

 

At the brush of her nipple against his palm, Kylo's arms tighten around her. She presses her mouth to his eagerly and as she nibbles on his lower lip, he huffs a dissatisfied breath. In this position he can't really kiss her like he wants to, can't reach the places he wants to touch in the way he'd like. Rey whimpers and turns in his embrace, pressing her cheek against his as he rolls onto his back and when she slithers across his body he wraps his arms around her tightly. They stay like that for a long moment, just holding eachother close. Kylo has his eyes closed and when she kisses him on the mouth, his hand comes up to cup the back of her head. He can feel the soft fuzz of her sex on his belly, his palm circling across her lower back while the other toys with her hair. They don't speak, the silence punctuated only by the slow sound of their breathing and the languid press of their lips together.

 

It's all very gentle, like the stroke of her palms across his chest and the way her fingertips idle in the ends of his hair where it lies against his neck. Rey hums, light, quiet noises where she pecks at his lips and when she slants her mouth just so over his, he can't prevent his hand from travelling south to squeeze the soft mound of her backside. She makes a little huffing 'oh' of surprise and his tongue snakes between her lips experimentally. She opens her mouth and lets him inside and their gentle, curious kiss grows deeper.

 

Their hands never stop moving, his palm sliding up her shirt to squeeze one breast and she sighs in approval at the way his thumb brushes across her nipple. Her hips are moving against him now, the hard length of his erection nestled between her legs and he can feel the heat of her through the thin material that separates them. His stomach twitches and every slide of her body over his makes him groan with pleasure, the hand on her ass urging her on. It feels good. It feels so good and he doesn't want to stop.

 

“I love you,” she tells him between kisses and he moans, straining up off the bed to catch her lips once more. He exhales raggedly, sliding his hands into her hair and she kisses him hungrily. His hands caress up her sides, pushing the hem of her nightshirt up her body and Rey wriggles a little, raising her arms so he can pull it over her head. The feeling of her skin against his is like a balm to his frayed and lonely soul. Rey cups his jaw in her hand while they kiss, her crotch still rubbing up and down against his cock a feeling that is both too much and not enough.

 

“You're so beautiful,” Kylo tells her, stroking her hair back from her face and she smiles, huffing a little breath of pleasure as her eyes crinkle in delight. He sighs again as he follows the path of his hands down her body, cupping her breasts in both palms. He stares, mouth agape as his thumbs circle her nipples, pert and pink. “Oh Rey,” he gasps, craning his neck so that he can bury his face between them. She falls forward onto her elbows, mewling quietly as his lips rove across her chest.

 

He wants this, oh how he's wanted this. She's his, brought into this universe so he wouldn't be lonely and he isn't going to deny himself now that he's got her back. Kylo scrapes his teeth across each nipple in turn, sucking them between his lips and lavishing each one with a long, wet lick with the flat of his tongue. She's humming, moaning in approval and holding her arms around the back of his head.

 

“Oh you'll never leave me, will you,” he tells her, looking her in the eye as his hands stroke up her sides. It isn't question, more a command, albeit a plaintive one. Rey blinks at him and shakes her head, a mournful expression on her face.

 

“No, Ben,” she promises and he gasps, reaching up to cup the back of her head and pull her in for another kiss. His arms go around her, holding her tight against him as he kisses her hotly, as though he could convey everything she means to him in this one gesture.

 

Her hips grind down on him again and they both moan, the slick heat of her seeping through the material that separates them. He holds her close, watching her face intently and feeling her breath against his cheek. Her brow furrows and the twist of her lips betrays how much she likes it. He moves one hand back to her ass, squeezing, kneading, urging her on. They are kissing again. It's just a cuddle. They love each other. They aren't doing anything wrong.

 

Kylo hums into her mouth, his finger stroking along the crease of her ass and when he dips lower to discover the wetness pooling between her legs he moans. He grits his teeth as she squirms, a needy whine issuing from her lips and her hands slipping between them. Her nails scrape across his stomach, catching on the hem of his pants and her lips press against his ear.

 

“I want to feel you,” she whispers. Kylo snorts, a hissing, huffing breath through flaring nostrils as he shoves the fabric down over his hips.

 

Rey wriggles a little to give him space and when she catches his eye, she gives him a shy, bashful smile. Kylo kisses her ear, nuzzles her cheek, murmuring into her ear as their legs shift against one another and he kicks his pants away.

 

“I love you,” he tells her, pressing tiny kisses along her jaw. “I love you,” he repeats holding her face in his hands and looking her in the eye. Rey holds his gaze for a second, blinking languidly before reaching down to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. She does it again, and they kiss like that for a few moments, innocent, light touches until he feels the brush of her pubic hair against his cock.

 

“Uh,” Rey mewls, bearing down against him and the wet heat of her pussy against his cock steals his breath. His lips curl back, his expression like a snarling animal but when she looks at his face all she can read is the need in his eyes. “Oh,” she utters, frowning as the smooth skin of his cock slides between the soft folds of her sex. She's wet, and his erection glides easily along her slit, the thick head of it nudging her clit and making her hiss. He watches her face with rapt attention, stroking her body with soothing hands and when she looks him in the eye she smiles. He can't help himself. He smiles back at her, blinking cat like, lips pouting in a doting, indulgent gesture and when a slight chuckle escapes her throat he laughs, a long deep sound.

 

“My beautiful girl,” he croons, hands stroking all over her, sliding downwards to squeeze her ass once more. His fingers brushing the wetness between her thighs and the lips of her pussy part just so. The flood of moisture over his sensitive cock makes him gasp, the head of it nudging into the softness there. Just for a moment, something gives, a tease of the pleasure her body can give him and he groans in desperation. His fingers, demanding now, seek her out, one long finger circling, probing until it slips inside.

 

Rey's mouth forms an O of surprise, her eyes rolling back in her head as he touches her. She rocks her hips, the hard ridge on the underside of his cock rubbing deliciously across her slippery clit over and over while his finger presses deep into her. He watches in awe, arousal coiling in his abdomen and making his whole body feel heavy and slow. Her hands are splayed across his chest, her fingers idly brushing over his nipples and her legs wrapped around his waist. Back and forth she slides, a rapturous expression on her face as she moves faster and faster. His breath comes in short, sharp pants as he feels her grow wetter and wetter, another finger joining the first until she's gasping, groaning, crying with pleasure.

 

“Oh yes,” he urges as she whimpers, a frown marring her brow. He can sense her pleasure, feels the surge of wetness against his cock and how her sex clenches and twitches around his fingers. Kylo wants nothing more in that moment than to sink deep into body, to feel the hot tug of her pussy around his cock. “Rey Rey Rey,” he babbles, hands on her hips while his own rock up off the mattress towards her. She hovers above him, her chest heaving as she comes down from her climax and she shudders as the head of his cock nudges at her sex.

 

He doesn't insist, not right away. Much as he wants it, Kylo is content in that moment to hold her close. Rey collapses bonelessly onto his chest, panting heavily and emitting a sighing mewl with every breath she takes. Kylo strokes her hair and presses his lips to the crown of her head. Rey presses her face into his neck and nuzzles his throat for a minute before she pushes up on her hands and kisses him.

 

“Oh Ben,” she breathes, brushing his hair away from his face and kissing all over it before settling on his lips. He accepts her kiss eagerly, his tongue sweeping deeply around her mouth, hungry and demanding. She hums at him, arms snaking around his neck as his slide southward once more to squeeze her ass.

 

She whimpers as he rolls her onto her back, kissing her into the pillows as he covers her body with his. Kylo pushes up onto his elbows, his eyes blazing as his gaze roves her body. Rey watches him with a tender smile, her teeth sinking into her lip and her fingers combing through his hair as he strokes down her chest. One arm coils around her leg, his palm coming to rest on the inside of her thigh, thick fingers stroking with purposeful touches. He peers between her legs and then back at her face, his jaw flexing as he worries his lip with his teeth. Rey blinks, that same lazy smile still painted across her face as she runs her fingertips down the scar on his face. His nostrils flare, watching her face with rapt attention as her eyes follow the path of her hand down his body.

 

“Are you mine?” he asks, his voice husky and cracked with desire. His thumb strokes along the crease of her thigh as he speaks, brushing across her sex and parting the soft folds. He can feel how wet she is and his cock twitches with eagerness to be inside of her.

 

“Yes,” Rey tells him in a forlorn voice and he exhales a shuddering breath.

 

“Tell me,” he implores, leaning closer to brush his nose against hers.

 

“I'm yours Ben,” she gasps. “We don't need anyone else.”

 

“Oh no,” he agrees, his lips crashing into hers. She accepts his kiss eagerly, wraps her arms around his shoulders as he sinks down on top of her. She can feel the thick head of his cock nudging between her legs and she parts them wider, kissing his neck and stroking her fingertips across his back. Her breath is so loud, hot and damp against his cheek and when he presses inside of her she wails.

 

Kylo groans, a long sign of pleasure even as her body goes tense beneath him. “Rey,” he breathes, pressing his mouth against hers to swallow her whimper. Of their own volition, his hips buck against her, pulling back only to sink into the sweet softness between her legs.

 

“Oh, oh,” she sobs, and when he looks at her face he registers the agony there.

 

“Oh my light,” he soothes, sliding deep inside of her and holding very still. He squeezes her as close as he can and peppers kisses across her brow, her cheeks, the lashes of her closed eyes. “My love.”

 

Rey holds him tightly, her mind reaching out to his and like a balm, he soothes her fear. It's sweet to him, this moment, precious, just like her and as her hiccoughing breaths give way to slow, breathy sighs he begins to move once more. Pushing up on his palms he peers down at her, wide eyes staring up at him from atop the rumpled bedsheet. He holds her gaze as he rocks his hips, his nostrils flaring and his jaw clenching as he clings on to some vestige of control. She seems lost almost, confused by the strangeness of the act and in her mind he can feel every strange sensation of being filled by him.

 

He watches himself between her legs, thick and long as he sinks into her folds with a warm, wet slick. It is delicious to him, utterly divine and he wishes nothing more than for her to know it. Watching her face as he shows her, her lashes flutter, her eyes going out of focus as she processes what he is feeling.

 

 _You're mine,_ he tells her with his mind and she tenses, her breath tumbling from her lips in harsh stuttering gasps as his movements grow stronger. Over and over, deep inside of her warm and willing body, her small breasts shaking with every stroke of his cock inside her.

 

 _You'll never leave me,_ she implores and he knows that he never will. She's his, only his and he, her willing slave.

 

His climax hits him suddenly, unexpectedly and Rey cries out in surprise as his pleasure washes through them both. He groans, a stammering exhalation of breath through clenched teeth as his body goes taught, his spine arching and his hips going still as he presses one last time into her body. Eyes closed, his erection softening inside of her he tries to cling on to the last vestiges of pleasure until slowly, sorrowfully, he becomes aware once more of the rasp of her breath and the low hum of the engines beyond.

 

Cautiously, through pleasure hooded eyes, he peers down at her, her expression betraying the same uncertain sentiment he feels. She is his sister, spread out beneath him like a lover but whatever the emotion swelling up inside of him it is not one of regret. He is Kylo Ren and he can do whatever he wants. He breathes, in and out, his heart hammering in his chest and, with cautious, unwilling movements he shifts his body from between her legs. With a soft smack, he slips out of her, staring eyes transfixed between her thighs to track the slow slide of his seed from her body. It is a pale streak of white against the shadowy crease between her legs, a pearlescent glint barely visible in the half light of her bedroom. He will think of it tomorrow, that invisible smudge, lingering inside of her unseen and unknown to any but they as he leads her through the cavernous halls of the Coruscant assembly.

 

Rey smiles and reaches up to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear, cupping his jaw in her palm and he presses a kiss to the pad of her thumb as it strokes across his lower lip.

 

"Love you," she murmurs and Kylo smiles, a rare lazy thing as unseen by the galaxy as the evidence of their encounter inside her body. Let them call her Duchess, he thinks, she is an Empress to him. At her bidding, he sinks down into her embrace, hiding his face in her shoulder as his heartbeat slows and the languid buzz of pleasure saps the last of his energy and there, his body coiled possessive and protective around her, he falls into a dreamless slumber.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How utterly despicable. Haha. Thanks for reading.


End file.
